


I want love (but it's impossible)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [618]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: 5-1
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [618]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	I want love (but it's impossible)

I want love (but it's impossible)

Gorge nouée autour de ses derniers mots envers ses désormais anciens joueurs, poings fermement refermés sur eux-mêmes, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux, pour continuer de les regarder. Il n’a pas complétement échoué. Il refuse de l’admettre. Il quitte le terrain d’entraînement en sentant ses yeux piquer, ses dents déchirant sa lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de laisser n’importe quelle personne assister à sa faiblesse. Il ne sera pas un échec au moment de partir.

Les regards sont lourds sur lui alors qu’il sort à peine de sa voiture, il doit juste récupérer quelque chose avant de partir, avant de retourner à Salzbourg et laisser ses larmes l’emporter. Les jugements sont lisibles quand il est reconnu, mais il ne veut pas y faire face, il préfère affronter autre chose que le prix d’un rêve. Il a bien conscience qu’il est celui qui doit disparaître de la ville après ce résultat catastrophique, il est celui que les gens veulent voir mort. C’est ça. Son sweat-shirt blanc couvre à peine ses larmes quand il est de retour dans sa voiture, il ne veut pas pleurer devant ceux qui le jugent, le jugeront toujours, alors il a attendu du mieux possible de trouver un parking souterrain pour se garer, cacher ses yeux entre ses mains et espérer ne plus avoir le regard embué quand il reprendra la route.

Malgré tout, malgré la paix qu’il recherche, malgré ses ténèbres qu’il cherche à fuir, il peut encore tout entendre.

**OUT**

Il arrête la voiture sur le bas-côté avant l’autoroute. Veut-il vraiment retourner à Salzbourg ? Maintenant ? Bien sûr il meurt d’envie de revoir Laura, mais Kristina ne veut pas le revoir, même s’ils font semblant, même s’il garde son alliance dans un quelconque espoir qu’un jour tout se réparera… Il ne peut pas retourner à Salzbourg. C’est juste une autre ville où il a fait tant de mal… Il prend la direction de Francfort avant de s’en rendre compte.

Les bras de Fredi sont un réconfort suffisant pendant les premières minutes, quand Niko pense oublier qu’il vient de démissionner du meilleur poste qu’il aurait jamais pu avoir, quand il se souvient qu’il vient de ruiner sa réputation et celle de son frère, du nom de sa famille, quand toutes les insultes reviennent, quand la marque rouge sur sa joue se fait sentir de nouveau. Il pleure une nouvelle fois avant de s’en rendre compte, ses sanglots déchirant sa poitrine alors qu’il donnerait tout pour pouvoir se taire et avoir l’air heureux, ne pas ressembler à un désastre… La main de Fredi sur ses cheveux l’enfonçant contre ses muscles pour le cacher des fantômes imaginaires des reproches et des échecs l’aide tellement…

**And no matter where you go, no matter the trials, I'll be there for you.**


End file.
